Broken Dreams
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Post War: Hermione has been missing for two years and Ron refuses to give up hope. When he starts to have strange dreams about Hermione, he is desperate to bring her back. Will he succeed in finding the one thing he truly desires?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is deeply upsetting!

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

By Bluebell Field

Chapter One

ooooOoooo

_The fight that Harry had been preparing for his whole life was now over. Harry had defeated the feared dark wizard once and for all and brought justice to those lives that he had taken during his reign of terror. He fell to the ground, emotions overwhelming him, a sense of great relief finally washed over him._

_"Harry!"_

_Harry looked over to where the voice was coming from to see Ron running up to him. He was glad that Ron was alive. When Ron approached him, he had a look of disbelief across his face._

"_Harry? You ok?" Ron asked in a concerned way as he helped him stand._

_Harry brushed off the dust from his robe and replied with a half-hearted smile, "I'm ok…I just can't believe it's all over…"_

"_It is, thanks to you," Ron praised, Harry merely shrugged it off not wanting to be congratulated whilst he was standing on the battlefield where several good people lost their lives fighting._

"_I don't want, nor need thanks Ron," Harry said with no emotion, he had yet to find out who else survived, and dreaded finding out who lost their lives to this tragic war._

"_Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked as he was looking around. Harry could hear the slight panic in his voice, which sent a nasty chill down his spine._

_Harry looked sadly at his friend, "No…I haven't, I thought she was with you…"_

_Ron paled, "No…The last time I saw her was when she was with you…"_

_Harry sighed sadly, "She must have got separated from us," He said gravely._

_Ron grabbed onto Harry's arm for support, he suddenly felt dizzy, "We have to find her Harry! We have to find her…" He stopped, tears welding in his eyes._

"_Ron look at me! Please stay strong! She is probably safe with one of your brothers or an auror," Harry stated as calmly as he could but it came out panicked._

_Ron looked gravely at a tree that had been destroyed in the battle, "Harry…you don't think she's…"_

"_No! Don't say that Ron! Just don't! Harry snapped as a single tear fell down his cheek._

"_Ron! Harry!" _

_They both turned round to see Arthur Weasley running towards them with a relieved look upon his face at seeing both of them alive._

"_Dad!" Ron called out feeling relieved upon seeing his father._

"_Are you both alright?" A concerned Arthur asked._

"_We're fine dad, nothing a few Healers can't fix," Ron reassured his father who looked a bit uneasy._

"_Good to hear," Arthur simply replied._

"_Where is everyone else?" Harry asked curiously._

_Arthur smiled slightly despite the situation at hand. He was relieved that all his children had survived, "Everyone is back at base recovering, which is where you both should be," He said as he motioned the two boys towards the base._

_Ron perked up, "So Hermione's there?"_

_Arthur's smile quickly faded realising what his son had just asked, "No, I would have thought she would be with you two," He said with unease._

_Harry paled, "No, we haven't seen her since we all separated"_

_The colour had now completely drained from Ron's face, his breathing became unsteady as hot tears fell down his cheeks, "No…She…she…has to be here! She just has to be!"_

"_Ron, son, we will send out a search party to look for her, but we need to get you both back to base immediately. We shouldn't be hanging around; it's not safe." Arthur explained, helping the panicked boys as best he could. It pained him to see his son like this, so heart broken at the thought that something terrible could have happened to Hermione._

"_If it's not safe out here, then we need to find her now!" Ron snapped, not meaning to be rude to his father, but he had to find Hermione and nothing was going to get in his way._

"_I know son, but we need to get both of you back to base, there may still be a lot of angry Death Eaters wanting to avenge their Lord's death," Arthur closed his eyes as he could feel tears building up in his eyes._

"_Exactly! That's why we should look for her now!" Ron retorted, feeling angry that nothing was being done to help Hermione now._

"_Ron! Listen to your dad, we would get more help if we go back to base now. Hermione won't be happy if you get hurt looking for her because you weren't careful!" Harry reasoned he disliked this idea as much as Ron did, but despite what he thought; it was the best choice of action._

_Ron sighed, feeling aggravated, "Since when do you speak on behalf of Hermione?" _

"_Ron, let's just go, the sooner we get to base, the sooner we will find Hermione," Harry said calmly, trying to keep his nerves under control._

_Ron said nothing, instead he, along with Arthur and Harry apparated back to base so they could get checked over and gather up a search team for Hermione._

"_Ron! Harry! Thank goodness you are both alive!" Mrs. Weasley greeted as soon as she saw the boys. She looked around them and then at Arthur. Knowing who she must be looking for he simply shook his head and sighed._

"_Hermione was not with them Molly, we will be sending out a search team to look for her," Arthur explained gravely as he squeezed Ron's shoulder for comfort._

_Ron could see the tears welling up in his mother's eyes, she thought Hermione as a second daughter, she had got to know her a lot over the times she stayed over at the Burrow, the thought of losing her was horrifying for her. Her heart immediately went out to Ron, who she knew was feeling a lot worse. Ron loved Hermione, and now she was missing she could see Ron's heart breaking slowly inside._

"_I am sure we will find her," She said positively trying to cheer her youngest son up, "We will have the best people out looking for her to bring her back to you," She smiled at her son through her tears._

_Ron gave a light smile back; he didn't feel like smiling when Hermione was out there, cold, alone and most likely injured. Molly went to hug her son to comfort him, make him realise that he wasn't alone in the world. "We will bring her back to you Ron, we will," She said as he cried into her shirt._

"_I will go and gather up the teams," Arthur said solemnly before he left the room._

_After about ten minutes Arthur emerged closely followed by Remus Lupin, Tonks, the Weasley siblings and Aurors who weren't badly injured in the battle. _

"_Ron! Harry!" Ginny called out when she saw them. She ran to hug them both, happy to see them alive. They both hugged the girl back, thanking Merlin that she survived._

"_Ginny…" Ron cried when he pulled away from the hug. She gave him a warm smile and gave him another hug._

"_I'm sure she is fine Ron, the search team will find her"_

"_I hope so…" He said sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_Hours later, and still the search party had not returned. Ron doubted that Hermione was out there, he had doubts that they would find her. He had moments during the hours where he waited where he just cried, there would be time when he was angry and times when he just wanted to punch the wall._

_Arthur thought it would be best for Harry and Ron if they stayed at the base whilst the teams searched for Hermione. Ron objected at first but a few words from Remus, his brothers and Harry convinced him otherwise. He knew that he was in too much of a state to be searching for her._

_He wanted nothing more but to see her again, to be with her. He wanted to tell her that she was the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His fear was that he might not get the chance to tell her._

_Harry did his best to comfort his best friend, but he didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what to say or do that would make him feel better, the only way he could think of that would make Ron happy again would be Hermione, but the way the search was going, it was unlikely that they would find her. He wanted to be wrong, he wanted them to find Hermione, but unfortunately he had to face the reality of the situation._

_The door opened and Arthur walked in with a tired look in his eyes. He looked over to his son, who was looking up at him with hope glistening in his eyes, only to take away all happiness inside his son's life; they didn't find Hermione._

_On hearing that his love, light and happiness was no where to be found he didn't want to believe it. He was angry, he claimed they didn't look hard enough, they didn't do their best. It took him a while before he let the news sink in, Hermione was gone._

ooooOoooo

Two years had passed and nothing had changed. Ron refused to give up; claiming that Hermione was still out there and alive. He hated the fact that her parents had given up after a year, they thought she was dead, they all thought she was dead. Only he refused to believe what was considered the truth.

His family hated seeing him like this, so torn and broken. They tried to make him see that there was life after Hermione, but he refused to listen claiming that he couldn't move on from someone he loved and that he knew is still alive. This left them torn, they had accepted that Hermione was assumed dead and they dealt with it, but seeing him determined to bring her back made them feel like they hadn't done enough to help him.

It had taken Harry a great deal of time before he moved on; accepting that Hermione was no longer with them. He lost two best friends, Ron wasn't the same as he used to be, he was constantly angry, upset and crabby, He hardly smiled, and when he did it would be on a rare occasion. Harry missed Ron; he missed the way they could joke around, his laugh and the happy side of his friend. When Hermione went, a part of Ron went with her.

Ron sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Two long and painful years had passed since he last saw Hermione, and he still hadn't given up on her. He was angry with his family and Harry because they gave up on her too easily. He knew she was out there somewhere, he could feel her in his heart and it pained him knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

He was dreading going to Harry and Ginny's for dinner tonight. Recently they have been trying to do what they thought was best for him, which included dinner and someone they intended to set him up with. He didn't want them to find someone else for him because there was only one person who had his heart, and she would always have it no matter what.

He wondered whom they would be inviting tonight. Last week it was one of Harry's friend's friends, he couldn't remember anything about her because all he was thinking of that night was Hermione, and he knew tonight would be the same.

He quickly showered and dressed in a light blue shirt and black trousers. He didn't know why he was dressing up; it's not like he wanted to go on this date in the first place. It wasn't as if he was going to hook up with the girl, but he tried for Harry and Ginny.

He apparated inside Harry and Ginny's house and walked into the kitchen where Ginny was preparing the dinner. She quickly gave the sauce a stir and greeted her older brother with a warm hug.

"How are you?" She asked as she pulled away, returning to the dinner.

Ron simply shrugged, "Same old, same old," He replied sadly as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, throwing it up in the air and catching it with one hand. Ginny looked at him sadly, she hated seeing him like this, so alone and depressed.

"Ron…"

Ron held his hand up in front of Ginny, "Stop, I know what you are going to say. I have heard it several times before from everyone. I am not going to forget her, and I am _not_ going to move on," He explained, tears forming in his eyes, "She's not dead, I know she's not"

Ginny bit her lip, she could feel the familiar tears forming in her eyes, as they did every time Hermione was brought up, "I'm sorry, Ron…it's just…"

"You think I should move on, forget her?" Ron interjected.

Ginny shook her head, "No, of course not. We haven't forgotten her, we never will," She reassured her brother who was fighting so hard not to break down.

"Then why did you all give up?" He said in an almost whisper as tears fell down his cheek.

Ginny closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall, "We tried Ron, we all tried our best to find her, bring her back to you. But we couldn't find her anywhere; there was nothing we could do."

Ron was about to say something but stopped as Harry walked into the kitchen. He knew that something was wrong when he saw both of them in tears and he knew whom they had been talking about.

"Hey Ron, how are you holding up?" Harry asked, trying to sound positive, whilst trying to get more than a 'fine' out of his best friend.

"Fine," Ron replied with nothing more than a shrug.

Harry sighed, not knowing what he could do to help his friend find happiness again. He knew that the dinner with various women wasn't what Ron wanted, nor did he believe that it would help. He just wanted to stop Ron feeling sorry for himself.

The aroma of the dinner caught Harry's nose, "That smells nice, Gin', what is It?" Harry asked smiling.

Ginny laughed, "It's just pasta, nothing special," She said as she drained the pasta.

The doorbell rang as Ginny was stirring the sauce into the pasta, Ron was glad; the less time he spent with this woman, the better.

Harry went to answer the door, and Ron could hear them talking in the hall way before he lead her into the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny," She greeted as Harry took her coat and placed it on the coat hanger.

"Hey Sally, how are you?" Smiled Ginny as she wiped her hands on a tea towel.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"I'm great," Ginny said cheerfully before walking to Ron. She took the apple from his hand and placed it in the fruit bowl. "Sally, this is my brother, Ron," She said whilst motioning Sally to him. With a nudge in the ribs from Ginny he looked up to greet what would be the third person that they tried to set him up with.

Dinner was dull in Harry's opinion. Ron was hardly talking to anyone; he was just playing with the pasta spirals on his plate. Ginny was talking to Sally about work, which seemed to suit Ron just fine because it meant that Sally wasn't paying attention to him. Harry, well Harry was just silently eating his dinner, observing the scene.

Had he been talking to Sally and Ginny he wouldn't have noticed the tear that slid down Ron's cheek, but he wasn't and he did notice it. His heart went out to his best friend, who didn't want to believe that Hermione had gone. Harry didn't know what to do, if only he could help Ron somehow see that life was worth living, even without the person that meant so much to him.

"Well I think we should call it a night, don't you?" Harry exclaimed once the plates had been cleared from the table.

Ginny gave him a stern look but he quickly motioned to Ron. When she saw her brother she sighed, he looked so solemn. She nodded and saw Sally to the door, apologising for the short night and that she would see her tomorrow.

When the door shut, Ginny walked back into the room and with a simple wave of her wand the dishes were cleaning themselves. She walked over to the sofa, where Ron was currently sitting in, staring at the wall.

Ginny sat herself next to him and rubbed his arm, comforting him, letting him know that he wasn't alone. She didn't know what to do for him, what he wanted she couldn't get for him. Ron leaned into Ginny and let tears fall from his eyes.

"Why do you put me through this?" He asked as he wiped some tears away.

Ginny struggled to keep those tears inside, "Because we want you to be happy," She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"The only way I will be happy is if I am with Hermione," He said solemnly.

"Ron…"

"Don't, I already know what you are going to say," He snapped as he wiped away his tears and stood up.

"Ron, please don't…" Ginny started but she couldn't finish what she was saying,

"Don't what?" Ron snapped, he knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Don't do this to yourself!" Ginny said as she wiped away her tears, "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? To everyone else? You're cranky and emotional, you never smile anymore, it's like I don't know you anymore…" Ginny said as more tears flowed from her eyes, she hated herself for what she was saying.

"Oh? So I should stop believing that Hermione is alive because other people can't take it? Just because you let her go, doesn't mean I have!" Ron retorted as he made his way to the front door.

"Ron! That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Ginny called after him, hoping he would stay to let her explain.

"I know what you meant Ginny, you don't have to explain it to me," And with that, Ron slammed the door shut leaving an upset Ginny behind.

ooooOoooo

Ron apparated back to his flat, the one he would have shared with Hermione had she not disappeared. He kicked his shoes off as he made his way to the sofa and fell on to it in frustration. There, on the coffee table was a photo frame with a picture of him and Hermione sitting outside the Burrow in the summer before the final battle. She was leaning on him, smiling. Ron stared at the picture and tears formed in his eyes. He grabbed the picture and threw it across the room in a fit of anger towards the cruel person that took her from him. The glass in the frame shattered, Ron felt immediately guilty that he had thrown a memory of Hermione across the floor, as if it were nothing.

He picked the photograph out of the shattered glass but despite being careful he had cut himself. He sucked on his bleeding finger and that is when he noticed something on the back of the photograph. He quickly flicked it over to see neat, curvy handwriting he instantly recognised as Hermione's. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he read the inscription she had written:

_Ron and me, our first summer together as one, and hopefully not the last._

Ron realised how much Hermione loved him, which made him realise that he shouldn't give up hope. He _couldn't_ give up hope. He loved her and nothing was going to stop him from finding her and bringing her back home.

ooooOoooo

Please let me know what i think, i appreciate the feedback:)

Bluebell Field:)


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Well seeing as i am in a relatively good mood i decided to post this chapter before my orginal set date. I was planning on leaving it a week after i posted but thought, why not? Don't expect me to be this kind all the time, i may have been back at school a week (which means little work load) but i can assure you as time goes by, i will become more busy!

Disclaimer: No, last time i checked i wasn't J.K. Rowling, and i will never will be; therefore i do not own Harry Potter.

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

Chapter Two

ooooOoooo

_All he could see was shadows, and they were hiding the identities of the figures standing in front of him. He felt the bitter cold wind as it sent a shiver down his spine intensifying his fears. He assumed that those shadowed figures were Death Eaters coming back to finish what they started years ago. He shivered in fear as he raised his wand directly at the figure that was in front of him, mumbling the curse that would kill him. The shadowed figure dodged the curse. Ron quivered in fear, realising that he was out numbered. He was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, all waiting for the pride of taking the life of one of Harry Potter's best friends._

_Ron didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream but he knew that no one would hear him, they were all too busy dealing with their own battle to notice that he had been surrounded. His breathing increased rapidly as beads of sweat formed on his face. He could feel his heart beat increasing drastically by the minute._

_He fired a disarming spell at one of the Death Eaters, but another Death Eater from behind him fired a curse, hitting him square in the back. He fell to the floor, feeling a very sharp pain where the curse had struck him. He slowly pulled himself up, but was pushed violently back to the ground. His fall was unfortunately broken by his right wrist, which meant that the forced weight upon it caused a sprain. Ron cursed, he knew that he was out-numbered greatly, and with everyone else distracted; he had to deal with it on his own._

_The Death Eaters were mocking him, enjoying their moment of pride as they took down one of their greatest enemy's best friend. He tried so hard to ignore their laughs, their taunts and their insults but the more he tried, the harder it became. He had never felt so weak in his life; it felt like his energy was being drained from him; painfully slow._

_He put it down to the curse, since it was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. He tried so hard to remember if he had read or heard about such spell that drains energy from the victim, but nothing came. He assumed that it was a new curse that the Death Eaters had created to test and use on unsuspecting people._

_"No…" He said lightly, as he felt his eyelids become heavier, then he couldn't keep them open any longer._

_"Let's see him save you now, mudblood!" Sneered the Death Eater in front of him._

"Hermione!" Ron screamed as he woke up in a bed of cold sweat. His breathing was fast and unsteady.

He immediately felt his right wrist to see if in fact there was a sprain, there wasn't. He put a hand to his heart as it hurt so much, he missed her greatly, it pained him to be away with her, wherever that was, knowing that she may be in pain or distress. He knew that she was alive, he could feel her alive in his heart, he just needed to find her.

The dream had scared him, was this what happened to her when she went missing? When the Ministry opened Hermione's case, Death Eaters were the main suspects, but when there was no trace of any that weren't killed or captured during the war they thought of other ways that Hermione could have disappeared. Ron knew that Death Eaters were to blame for Hermione's disappearance, but since there were no leads, no witnesses or no trace of them, they couldn't put their thesis into action.

This angered Ron because he knew for a fact that Hermione disappeared during those crucial moments in the war, where everyone was in the midst of their own fight. He had a feeling that this capture was planned, carefully constructed to go according to a preconceived plan. They had planned to take Hermione away from him, and knowing this made his heart break even more.

Seeing the scene of the battle in Hermione's eyes saddened him. He felt what she was feeling two years ago when she was fighting a battle she knew she was going to loose. He remembered seeing everyone else too consumed in fighting to care, to even notice that she was in trouble, his heart felt like it was ripping in two when he realised he didn't even notice her screams for help. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, the man in her life that would protect her from pain, but he let them have her.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, the stress of the dream finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. He tried his best to prevent himself from crying by putting a clenched fist in his mouth, but it came out as a muffled sob. He couldn't contain it, no matter how much he tried. Nothing could take away the pain and guilt of not being able to help Hermione in her time of need.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" He said through a choked sob, "You trusted me, and I let you down…" He cried hoping that she could hear him and know that he is thinking of her, wherever she was.

He hoped that she was safe, or as safe as she could be. He hoped that she wasn't hurt or suffering on her own. He hoped that she would be able to make her way home soon, to the people who love her.

He found it hard to get back to sleep; he just laid there, staring at the blank ceiling wondering about Hermione. He knew she was alive, he could feel her in his heart. He wasn't dead inside, although it could be assumed by the way he behaved towards others. His heart just needed to be awakened from its sleeping state, and the only person who could warm his heart again was Hermione.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.

ooooOoooo

The next day he was exhausted, The dream he had still scared him and it showed on his face. When he came into work, a simple desk job in the ministry his face was pale and his eyes were blood shot. He got strange looks from the people in his department, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to go to his small office and begin the work for the day without being disturbed.

After an hour of writing he stopped for a small break. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind, and the dream still had a haunting affect on him. He looked back on his work, and noticed that every other word was 'Hermione'. Tears formed in his eyes, images from the dream replaying in his mind.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and took a deep breath before saying.

"Who is it?" It sounded croaked, obvious that he had been crying, but he didn't care.

"Bill," His brother replied, Ron could detect a hint of concern in his voice.

He sighed, "Come in," He replied as he tried to hide the papers he had just been writing on.

Bill came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of Ron's desk and gave him a sympathetic look, "How are things?"

Ron saw right through him, he knew Bill was here because Ginny told him about what happened last night. Ron had been through this before, last time it was Charlie trying to talk to him about moving on, now they sent in the oldest.

"Look Bill, I know why you're here so cut the small talk," Ron snapped as he tried to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

"Ron…we are just worried about you, that's all. I can see why, have you been crying?" He asked softly, trying not to rouse Ron and give him another reason to resent him.

Ron sighed and turned his back towards his brother, this was hard on him. He hated confrontations from his family; they made him feel small. "No…" He replied, contradicting what he just said by wiping another stray tear from his eye, "No…"

Bill sighed; it hurt him to see his little brother like this. As the oldest, he felt it was his duty to protect his younger siblings, but with Ron he felt helpless. "Now you know I don't believe that. What's wrong?" He said gently as he stood up at walked over to Ron.

Ron shook his head, as more tears came, "No…"

Bill embraced him in a comforting hug, "Ron, please tell me what's wrong"

Ron sobbed, "Hermione…I had a dream…about Hermione…" More tears formed as he cried, he couldn't help it. His heart ached so much.

Bill mentally sighed; not knowing how to help Ron who was convinced that Hermione was still alive. Its not that Bill knew she was dead, because there was no evidence to support that claim but after two years and still no sign of her, he hated to think that she was assumed dead.

"Ron, what was the dream about?"

Ron pulled away from his brother's embrace. "The war…it was like I was…Hermione. She was taken Bill, she was taken and I didn't even notice!" Ron exclaimed with tears flowing freely down his face.

Bill could feel tears forming in his eyes. Hermione was a sensitive topic in their family, especially for Ron. Bill thought of her as a sister and it pained him to think that she could still be out there, alive and possibly subjected to cruelty.

"We didn't notice, Ron please don't blame yourself for this. We all should have noticed, but we didn't. And what do you mean you were Hermione in your dream?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know…it was like I was her, or seeing it through her eyes. She was scared, this curse hit her…she was surrounded, and she didn't stand a chance!"

"Woah, wait. What curse hit her?" Bill asked, trying to get the facts straight whilst calming his hysterical brother.

"I…I...don't know, it was a silent spell…it drained her energy so she couldn't fight back…I felt her pain…it was horrible…"

Bill sighed, "I haven't heard of a curse that drains energy…it may be a newly developed one, or maybe some kind of ancient magic that was used centuries ago…" He said to himself, trying to figure out a way to put an ease into his brother's sorrow.

"Bill, I know what you're thinking, it's what everyone thinks, I should move on with my life, but I can't! Not when I know she is alive!" Ron said in a determined tone.

Bill looked at him solemnly, "Ron, I know how much you love Hermione, you would do anything for her, but it has been two years and there is still no sigh of her…"

"Save it Bill, I know where this is leading," Ron snapped.

Bill sighed, "Look Ron, I am not trying to imply anything. I am not telling you to move on, I am not telling you to forget Hermione because it's obvious you can't. It's obvious that you still love her, despite her two-year absence and Merlin, I admire that about you, we all do. We admire the fact that you are staying true to what you believe in, that you have stayed faithful to Hermione. You are strong enough to deal with whatever happens." Bill said sincerely, tears were forming in both of their eyes.

"Bill, I can't give up on her. I know she is out there somewhere, I just know," He said through a choked sob.

"Ron, you have to realise that it's been two years since her disappearance, there is little we can do that hasn't already been done," Bill explained, trying his best to comfort a distressed Ron.

"I am not giving up on her, no matter what anyone thinks I know she is still alive and she needs my help," Ron stated confidently Bill smiled at Ron, he knew that nothing would change his mind. Hermione was the only person that could bring him back to his usual self.

With that he left, he had only intended to speak to Ron for a short while about what had happened last night with Harry and Ginny but when he saw the state he was in he knew he couldn't bring it up.

ooooOoooo

He returned to the Burrow where Fleur was sitting with their daughter, Madeline at the kitchen table. Molly was busy preparing lunch as he walked into the kitchen with a dazed look upon his face.

"Bill, how did it go with Ron?" Molly asked as she greeted her eldest son. Bill took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. He then sat next to his wife greeting her with a kiss on the lips.

He looked at his mum before replying, "Not very good." He sighed.

Molly turned round biting her lip, "What do you mean, dear?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Well when I got to his office, he looked as if he had been crying," Bill stated with a sad, regretful tone. He hated to be the one to tell his mother that her youngest son was slowly breaking down.

"Oh Ron!" Molly exclaimed solemnly, "Why does he do this to himself?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes. Bill went to stand up to comfort his mother but she held out a hand to stop him, "No, Bill I am alright, go on. What did he say?"

Bill took a deep breath; "Well he said he had a strange dream about Hermione…"

"That must explain things," Fleur added as she fed Madeline some of her food.

"Yeah, but this dream really shook him up," Bill added feeling at a loss of what to do.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said that he could see the war…through Hermione's eyes. He said that it was as if he was Hermione and that he knew Death Eaters had taken her. He knows what spells and curses they used, and according to him they used an unknown hex on her," Bill explained wryly.

Molly gasped, she knew that Hermione must have been taken and it was a safe guess that Death Eaters had taken her, but since there was no evidence and no trace of the Death Eaters who had escaped death and Azkaban, that idea couldn't be put to trial. Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing, although she knew it very well. Death Eaters were still about, and that scared her.

"But, the ministry said that there was no trace of the Death Eaters anywhere after the war," Molly said in a tone that sounded like she was in a trance.

"Yeah, there was no trace of them because they didn't want us to find them. I have a feeling Ron is suddenly having this dream for a reason and I have a hunch that…that will not be the last of them," Bill stated.

Molly paled, "So you think Hermione is still trapped with the Death Eaters?"

Bill sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, I really hate myself for saying this but I doubt she is still alive. I mean two years has passed, if they haven't killed her then there must be a pretty good reason"

"Unless they just want her there," Fleur offered as she wiped Madeline's mouth that was covered in her food.

Bill's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Fleur simply shrugged, "Well think about it, she is Harry Potter's best friend, which means that it's the perfect way to get back at Harry for killing their Dark Lord"

"It doesn't make sense though, surely they would have done something more drastic and in front of him for that matter," Bill replied, thinking through the situation at hand.

"But what if they wanted to punish Harry," Fleur added.

Bill and Molly looked at her with confused expressions, "What do you mean?" Molly asked curiously.

Fleur handed Madeline to Bill before she spoke, "Well it seems too easy too kill someone, especially when you learn to move on in time, But when someone disappears you still have that doubt as to whether or not they are really gone hence the punishment for Harry"

"Makes sense, considering the circumstances, but it's not fair on Ron to make assumptions so we should leave it there," Molly said, feeling the need to protect her baby boy's crumbling world.

Bill was a bit frustrated that his mum decided to cut the conversation short but he knew why she did it. It was unfair to talk about Hermione that way, and if Ron were to find out he would resent his family even more.

Bill knew that Ron still held resentment against his family for giving up on Hermione too soon. There was nothing anyone could do about the fact that Hermione was gone and when the Ministry finally closed the case Ron was furious. He knew Hermione was still alive, all he needed to do was to find her.

It didn't help the fact that Hermione was "assumed dead" by the ministry shortly after they closed the case. As expected Ron was fuming. He wouldn't speak to anyone for days, and he hated that the people, who once cared for Hermione, gave up on her with the Ministries influence.

Ron opened the door to his flat, and slammed the door shut. His eyes were blood-shot; having little sleep the previous evening and the crying had taken its toll on him. His eyes were dry and stung but he seemed oblivious to the pain. He was too busy thinking about Hermione and the dream he had, had. He wondered if that is what really happened to Hermione, and if it was he wanted to know where she was. He was determined to find her, no matter what it took. He didn't care if he didn't get any support from friends and family. He knew that they had moved on, but Ron couldn't bring himself to move on from her, he loved her too much.

He wondered what life would be like if she were here with him right now. He wondered if they would be engaged like Harry and Ginny, or already married. He wondered where they would live, certainly not here. This flat was all he could afford at the moment, one bedroom with a small bathroom, which had just enough room for a toilet, basin and a shower. The living area was small, but big enough for one person to live in. Ron had hoped that he would be sharing a home with Hermione after the war, but his dreams had been shadowed by the everlasting nightmare he was living in.

He wanted to be with Hermione so much that it sometimes hurt to breathe. He loved her with every fibre of his being and couldn't bear to think about starting a life with someone else, the very thought made him sick. He hated that Harry and Ginny were trying to set him up with random women. Although he knew that their intentions were good, doesn't mean that he appreciated it. It felt like – to him – that they were trying to make him forget Hermione. Despite much protest from him, they still persisted, trying to force him to be happy again. They seemed to have forgotten that the one thing that would make him happy again was Hermione.

Ron took a look round his flat, and let out a sob. He hated coming home to an empty flat. Everyone had someone to come home to, apart from him. He felt isolated from the world; he couldn't enjoy anything properly knowing that Hermione may be somewhere unpleasant and being treated badly. He wondered if she was still thinking of him after all these years. He hoped that she had still kept him close to her heart that she had not let go of hope. He felt guilty for not persisting in finding her. He was angry with the ministry when they closed the case and presumed her dead.

When the Ministry decided to hold a memorial service to those who had lost their lives during the war, Ron was furious when they decided to include Hermione when she was not dead to him. He was angry when he found out his family had accepted that Hermione may in fact have been killed.

He knew it pained his mother to see him like this, but he couldn't think about that right now. He wanted to put all his energy into finding Hermione alive, and would stop at nothing to ensure her safe return.

He grabbed his coat and apparated out of his flat, hoping to find some refuge from the pain he was feeling in his heart.

ooooOoooo

AN:Well that's all folks! For today anyway...Must get back to my research on William Paley, for anyone who doesn't know who he was; he was the man that said the universe is like a watch.

Oh, and my plot bunnies would like you to review, it makes them happy and more on course, otherwise they just go off course and think of plots for other stories rather than mine:)

Bluebell Field:)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I thought i would bring attention to one review someone left me. They said that "if u don't find Hermoine by end of chap 3, i will not read it anymore, nor will much anyone else, i'm sure!" I don't want to embarrass them but i want to point out to them that there is a reason why i haven't put Hermione straight into the story. I wanted to show you what life was like after the war and how Ron is dealing with her dissapearance. She WILL be making an appearance in this story very shortly. I am sorry if you do not want to read it if i haven't put Hermione in where you wanted, but please don't speak for everyone else.

Well that's my rant over and done with:)

On a lighter note i am updating in quite a good mood:) Thanks to all who have reviewed or have put this on story alert or on their favourite list:) Would be nice to hear from you:)

Oh and a BIG shout out to my beta:D (Forgot to mention you in previous chapters) couldn't have done this without you:)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

* * *

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

Chapter Three

ooooOooo

Ron had been walking all night, not wanting to go home to bed because he didn't want to have that dream again. Images still haunted his mind as Hermione was left helpless, with no one there to help her as the cruel Death Eaters took her. He kicked an empty can that was left on the pavement by a careless muggle, hearing it clutter along the ground before falling onto the road. He sighed; his life was like the can, empty.

His heart ached knowing that if someone had noticed, if someone had helped Hermione, then she might be here with him. He wondered why he had the dream now and not earlier. He didn't want to think of what Hermione could be going through, just the thoughts of Hermione being tortured made him feel very sick.

He refused to give up, although he knew that he wasn't doing himself any good doing so. He had lost a fair bit of weight and his expression seemed to have changed to a frown. He knew he had changed but he couldn't help how he was feeling. He couldn't bring himself to smile for too long knowing that Hermione could be somewhere where she may be in a lot of pain. He was no longer the cheerful, cheeky Ron that everyone knew and loved.

He wondered what was going through Hermione's mind right now. He hoped that she had not given up hope and faith in him, he wanted her to believe that he could and will find her and bring her home. He hoped that she wasn't in too much pain, and most of all he hoped, he wanted her to still be alive.

He looked up to the night sky and saw that there was no stars shining. Dark clouds had covered the glistening stars, covering their light of hope. Ron sighed, how much he needed his North Star tonight to point him in the right direction to finding Hermione.

He looked at his watch, not that he cared what time it was it wasn't as if he was planning to go home any time soon. He hated living alone, wallowing in loneliness and self-pity was too much for him. He knew that he was always welcome at his primary home, the Burrow but he didn't want to have the pity and sympathy. All he wanted to escape from his solitude and for someone to help him find Hermione.

He shivered, the cold winter air soaking into his clothes. He pulled his coat closer to his body and crossed his arms hoping to keep warm. He could feel the cold air sting his eyes, making them sore and tear up. He closed them as tears began to fall down his face. He was not sure whether it was him that was crying or the fact that his eyes were stinging.

He knew that he had to go home at some point, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt so alone without Hermione, and no matter how much he wanted to find happiness he knew that he would never be complete without Hermione.

He sighed, and continued to head towards his destination of no-where, desperate to be lead anywhere but home.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he dropped his quill on his oak wood desk. He ran is fingers through his slightly grey hair and rubbed his temples, trying to rid the headache that was slowly coming to taunt him. He had been going through some documents that needed his approval. 

He was worried about his youngest son who had not turned up for work this morning. He was also worried because he had heard about his dream about Hermione, and how much it had affected him.

After Hermione's disappearance Ron had changed, which didn't surprise Arthur at all. He remembered the exact moment that Ron's heart broke on learning that his girlfriend had been lost in the war. It was at the point where he had found him and Harry in the battlefield after the Dark Lord had been defeated. He remembered the panic stricken faces as they soon began to realise that Hermione was no where to be seen. It pained Arthur to see his youngest son like this, so depressed and alone.

He wanted so badly for Ron to be happy again, but he knew that wasn't an option without Hermione. He just wanted to hold his child and tell him everything will turn out right, that everything will fall into place, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to his son. He knew that there was an unlikely chance that Hermione would return, but he kept that hope for Ron, he kept it because he knew Ron needed his family to have hope that she will return.

Arthur looked at the clock on the far wall of his office and sighed. Ron was meant to start work three hours ago and he hasn't turned up or given any indication on where he is. Arthur couldn't bear to think what might have happened to his son; despite knowing that Ron can protect himself when needed to he still held concern for his youngest son, especially when he is in a state like he is now.

He wondered what the Grangers must have gone through upon finding that their only daughter was missing. He dreaded to think of the pain they must have been going through, and possibly still feeling at the loss of their daughter. He remembered that day clearly, the day that Hermione went missing, the day that he was the one who had to be the bearer of bad news to their household.

He remembered the look of panic as Hermione's mother opened the door to be greeted by him, looking devastated and grief-stricken. He could tell instantly that she feared the worse for her daughter, he knew that Molly would have done the same if it were one of their children out there.

He remembered telling them, and he still hated being the one to break her parent's hearts, telling them that their daughter is missing in action. He reassured them that the aurors and the order were doing as much as they could to find Hermione and bring her back, but he knew that was a lie. After several months he could see the Granger's faith in the aurors finding their daughter fading. He physically flinched at the memory of that night when they had finally lost their faith in the magical community.

* * *

"_We mean it Arthur, we want nothing more to do with your world!" Mr Granger stated firmly, trying to stay strong for his wife who was staring out of the kitchen window with a lost look upon her face._

"_You can't mean that, not after everything our world has done for your daughter, all the friends she made," Arthur defended, although he knew that this point was a lost case._

_Mr. Granger scowled, "You mean everything your world has taken from her! She would still be here if it weren't for magic! I wish I never sent her to that bloody school!" _

"_John…"_

"_What? You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way! Our daughter is gone, and she will still be here if it wasn't for people like them!" He seethed in anger as he pointed at Arthur._

"_With all due respect, we have been searching hard for Hermione, despite what you may think my family; my son cares deeply for her and we will stop at nothing to get her back safely," Arthur explained calmly and despite the situation he was in and the accusations from an angry John he wasn't going to give up._

"_Well you obviously haven't been searching hard enough! Do you have any idea what we are going through? What pain we are feeling, how my wife' heart is breaking at the loss of our only child?" Mr Granger asked through what seemed to be tears of desperation._

"_We have been trying our best, and that's all we can do, and I know what you are going through, believe me," Arthur said softly as he looked down at his hands._

_John simply scoffed, "How could you possibly know what we are going through?"_

_Arthur looked directly into his eyes, "Because my son loves her, and every time I see him his heart is breaking, he can hardly eat without wanting to bring it back up again! He can't sleep and he hasn't smiled since! He loves her so much, more than any of us can imagine!" Arthur couldn't believe his temper, he had promised himself before he went to see the Grangers that he would not raise his voice, but he broke that promise. He couldn't bear to sit there with Mr. Granger telling him he has no idea how he feels._

"_I think it would be best if you just left," John said silently as a single tear slid down his cheek._

"_John…" _

"_I mean it Mary, I can't take this anymore. I can't handle the fact that with all the magic in the world and they still can't find her, they can't find my little girl!"_

"_I know, but there is still no need to be rude to Arthur," Mary stated calmly._

"_Why the hell not? Ever since Hermione went to Hogwarts her life has been put into danger! Several times she was almost killed, so you can't stand there and tell me I am being out of line. If magic is so great, why isn't Hermione here?" John expressed angrily as fresh tears slid down his face._

"_Arthur and his family are only trying to help, but you are making it hard on everyone," Mary cried through clenched teeth._

"_You know what? Magic has been nothing but trouble for Hermione from day one! I'm not having it anymore, I can't take it! If magic can't bring her back NOTHING will! I don't want to be waiting for your kind to find her all my life,"_

_Mary paled as more tears fell down her face, "What are you saying?"_

"_Exactly what I mean! I want nothing more to do with magic! I don't want your kind coming round here anymore and that goes for your son! I can't be dealing with it!" John demanded, as Mary looked devastated at her husband's declaration._

"_But John…surely you don't mean…"_

"_I can't be waiting forever, I'm not strong enough," And with that he stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him._

_Mary turned to Arthur and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, he's just…"_

"_Don't worry about it Mary, I know I would feel the same in his position. If you ever need any of us, please, you know how to find us," Arthur offered as Mary simply smiled through her tears._

"_Thank you…"_

_Arthur just nodded as he apparated out of the Granger's kitchen, for what would be the last time._

_

* * *

_

Arthur never heard from the Grangers after that evening. He assumed that Mr. Granger was serious when he said he couldn't take it anymore, which saddened him. He wondered how they were coping after two years; he hoped that they were coping well with the loss of their only child.

He couldn't begin to imagine what they had gone through over the years that Hermione wasn't with them. He knew that he couldn't possibly come near to feeling their pain, but he could relate. He had to watch his youngest son go on a journey that could have killed him. His youngest son had fought in the final battle with no promise of survival, and those times when he was parted from his son were hard. Having no idea what he might be going through, what pain he is feeling or whether he would return to him in one piece. He was relieved to know that his son had survived the war, but even that came at a cost.

On discovering that Hermione was not on the site of the battlefield, he felt that he had lost a daughter. He treated Hermione as if she was a member of the family, which proved how much his family cared for her. He knew his son's feelings for Hermione and knew that they would not change, despite having spent two years apart with no indication and proof that Hermione is still alive.

That is what he admired about his son, the fact that he held the determination to keep Hermione alive. Ron had always shown courage and strength, something that made him stand out from the rest of his brothers.

A knock on his door startled him out of his trails of thought; he muttered a "come in," indicating the person who was at the door to make them known.

"Dad?"

Arthur instantly looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing his son. Relive over took him as he stood up and greeted him with a tight embrace.

"Ron…"

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm late, I just lost track of time," Ron said in a quiet voice as Arthur pulled away.

"That's all right son, did you manage to get any sleep at all last night?"

Ron looked up at his father and sighed, "Too be honest, I didn't bother going home," He replied, feeling rather guilty.

Arthur saw the pained expression on his son's face, "Why not?"

"I don't like being alone…" Replying softly as a single tear slid down his cheek, "I hate it, I should be with her dad, she should be with me"

Arthur didn't know what do say nor do, what was there to say? Arthur sat Ron down in the nearest chair and knelt down beside him, "Ron, you're always welcome at the Burrow, you know that. If you're not happy, you could always…"

"No," Ron replied hastily

"Why not?"

"Because," He replied weakly, "I can't, I just can't…"

Arthur was puzzled, he did not understand what is son was trying to say, "What do you mean you can't?"

Ron sighed, "I can't sit there and watch everyone get on with their lives, that's why," Ron answered, "Not whilst Hermione is not with me, it wouldn't feel right…"

"Ron, Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to…"

"Don't you _dare _say 'move on and be happy'," Ron snarled, having had enough of people saying or implying it in the past.

Arthur held his hands up defensively, "I wasn't going to say that, I wouldn't. What I was going to say was that I think you should at least try to live your life the best you can. Hermione wouldn't want to see you like this; she wouldn't want it for you. I know I am sounding as if she is gone, and it's not the way I want it to come out. You have to understand that we only want what's best for you"

Ron took a deep breath, "The only thing, the only person that I want is Hermione back safely," Ron said as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes, "That's all I have ever wanted"

Arthur saw that his son's heart was breaking, shattering everyday he his apart from his loved one. He knew that Hermione was the only person who could bring his son out of his state of depression.

"I know Ron, I know," Arthur replied quietly. He feared that if Hermione didn't return his son, his youngest son would remain trapped in his depression for a long time and that is what pained Arthur the most.

* * *

A/N: Well that's another chapter over and done with:) Hoped the Ron and Arthur scene went well:)Please leave a comment about what you thought, try to be nice:) 

Until next time:D

BluebellField:)


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Thought i'd be kind to you all, in a slightly good mood despite my cold. My older brother is moving out this weekend (FINALLY)! Which is good!

This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Leave me some reviews and you will make my day:D

Disclaimer: No, still do not own Harry Potter

* * *

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

Chapter Four

ooooOoooo

Hermione sighed as a single tear slid down her cheek. She looked to the door of the room she'd been held captive in for all this time, waiting for it to open. She had heard painful screams of one of the other prisoners she 'lived' with and was waiting anxiously for their return.

The door burst open violently, Hermione could see the rusty hinges coming loose, but that didn't get her hopes up of an escape; the door was protected by magic. The prisoner she had been waiting for was thrown into the room aggressively, and Hermione could have sworn she heard a crack as the girl landed on the ground. Hermione flinched, but didn't dare go near her. The last time she tried to help someone when they were down she was punished, she couldn't risk it; she needed all the strength she had.

As the door slammed shut, letting her know that it was safe to move she crawled over to the girl lying on the floor.

"Joanne, are you alright?" Although it was a stupid question, she knew that it had to be said.

Joanne coughed, choking from the lack of air that the various spells had induced on her, "I'll live, for now," She replied emotionless as Hermione helped her sit up.

Hermione tried to smile, but it was hard given the situation, "We can't give up…We just can't…"

Joanne simply scoffed, "You can't still believe that!" She bent over in pain but waved Hermione off as she tried to help, "I don't need help! I don't want it! Can't you see? There is no point; we are just going to go through the same thing again, and again, until it kills us. They are killing us slowly, they will never let us go so stop pretending that they will"

Hermione sighed at how bitter she was being, "I never said they were going to let us go…"

"Oh, sorry, you meant _'escape'_. Do you really think we stand a chance, we don't even have our wands!"

"Then that shows that they are cowards," Hermione stated whilst standing up, "I know we can escape if we put our minds to it"

"Hermione, you're sweet, but come on! We have been here for two years, don't you think we would have escaped by now if we could?" Joanne said whilst trying to stand up.

Hermione tried to support her, but again she brushed her off, "I'm fine, stop fussing," She said as she made her way slowly to the nearby wall and leant against it.

Hermione looked down to her feet, "It doesn't hurt to try, to have hope, that's what keeps me going," She said solemnly.

"Why do you have so much faith in situations like this?" A voice from the far corner asked.

"Because," Hermione answered, "When I get out of this place, I know there is someone waiting for me"

"Tell me you don't believe that!" Joanne exclaimed, "You think that after two years he will still be waiting?"

Hermione glared at Joanne, "I don't think, I _know _he is waiting for me"

"I am not trying to put you down, or shatter your hopes I just find it hard to believe that he would wait that long," Joanne simply stated.

"You don't know Ron, so how dare you talk about him in that manner!" Hermione scowled, "He loves me, I know he does!"

"He may have loved you then Hermione," Joanne stated, "But bear in mind that you have been missing for two years, you can't expect him to wait that long in hope that you will return"

"I don't expect him to…"

"But you want him to"

Hermione said nothing in reply, she knew Joanne was right in saying that she couldn't expect him to wait for her; it wouldn't be fair. A silent tear slid down Hermione's cheek at the thought of Ron suffering because he was waiting for her. She hated the thought of him not being able to move on, she couldn't bear knowing that he was unhappy.

"I'm being selfish," Hermione blurted out suddenly which startled Jo.

"What do you mean?"

"Thinking that Ron would wait for me, it's a selfish thing to want. He should move on, I wouldn't want him to suffer or be lonely forever, I don't think I could bear knowing that he will never be happy again…"Hermione stopped as more tears threatened to fall. Jo walked over to her and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Don't think like that Hermione, it doesn't do you any good. There is no use crying over something that may not be there"

Hermione pulled away and looked at her friend, "How can you be so straightforward with things?"

"It's who I am, I don't show emotion, and don't intend to," Jo simply replied as turned away from Hermione.

"How can you not show your emotions?" Hermione asked, concern showing in her brown eyes.

"Because!" Jo snapped, "Emotions is what got me here in the first place!"

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden outburst. She knew that some people didn't like talking about how they got here; it was too painful for them. She knew Jo wasn't one to express her emotions; she liked to keep them to herself.

Over the past two years that Hermione had been imprisoned here, she had learnt quickly that for everyone to survive, they needed to be open and honest with each other. This proved difficult, with people not wanting to share their thoughts and feelings with people they did not know. Hermione respected this, as she didn't want to reveal too much about herself.

She remembered her last image of the war before she blacked out. She could hear screams from people in pain as they had just been hit by curses whilst people moved constantly, trying not to meet the same fate as those before.

She could remember the last person she saw before she fell unconscious. He was fighting a death eater, firing various hexes to defend himself from attack. His red hair was all over the place and she could see the sweat glowing on his face. He looked so concentrated and determined to help win this battle, which even now she admired. She smiled, glad that her last memory of Ron was of him being strong, she knew that it was his courage and determination that inspired her to keep on going.

Hermione sighed and looked at Jo, who had a frustrated look upon her face, "How can you not express emotions?"

Jo closed her eyes, feeling a small tear forming in her eyes, "Because if I show my emotions, people ask questions, questions that I do not want to answer."

Hermione looked directly at Jo, studying her features. She could see the faint dampness on her eyelashes from the tears she refused to shed. She inwardly sighed, pitying her for not being able to express what she was truly feeling.

"It's ok to cry Jo, we won't think any less of you," Hermione soothed as she rubbed Jo's arm.

Jo flinched and moved away from Hermione, "Don't give me your sympathy, I don't want or need it"

Hermione sighed and was about to say something, but froze as she heard the prison door open.

* * *

_The evening of Bill's marriage to Fleur was well underway. Music was playing, people were dancing and despite the heavy down pour of rain, everyone seemed to be in high spirits._

_Ron was watching Hermione from the far end of the room talking to Ginny. He watched how she smiled at something his sister just said, and as she pushed a loose hair out of her eyes and behind her ear._

_Harry noticed this and moved over to his friend with a smirk clear on his face. It was obvious to everyone that Ron and Hermione shared certain chemistry. He knew that despite the arguments and fights they felt deeply for each other. _

"_Who are you thinking about?" Harry asked causally as he stood beside Ron._

_Ron snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards his friend, "What makes you think that?"_

_Harry chuckled, "The way you look at her," Harry said, indicating towards Hermione. _

_Tonks now joined Hermione and Ginny, and both young girls had just laughed at something Tonks had said._

_The tip of Ron's ears had gone a bright shade of red, "I don't know what you're talking about mate," He replied, hoping Harry hadn't noticed his now red ears._

_Harry snorted, "You expect me to believe that you aren't thinking of her, when you have been staring at her for," Harry looked at his watch, "half an hour."_

_Ron's eyes widened, "I have not been staring at her!" He retorted as the redness was slowly making its way to his cheeks._

"_Oh?" Harry asked with a grin, "Then why are you're cheeks going red?"_

"_It's a hot day, and these robes aren't exactly airy!" Ron protested._

_Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron; "You have been watching her for half an hour, why don't you ask her to dance?"_

_Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Are you mad?" He exclaimed, "I can't ask her to dance with me!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because?"_

"_Because," Ron began but he couldn't find a reason as to why he couldn't, "Because…"_

_Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't think of a reason can you?"_

_Ron shook his head, "No…"_

"_When are you going to tell her?" _

_Ron looked confused, "What?"_

"_You heard me, when are you going to tell her?"_

_Ron gave a short laugh, "Harry, I don't know what you're talking about"_

_Harry sighed, "Ron you know what I am talking about, everyone knows"_

_Ron shrugged whilst giving a short laugh, "You can't be serious Harry, you can't be suggesting that!"_

_Harry looked knowingly at his best friend, "Why is that so hard to believe?"_

"_Because!" Ron defended, "She's…she's…she's Hermione!"_

_Harry sighed laughing with frustration into his hands, "Yes, Ron I have established that Hermione is, well Hermione," Harry said as he ran his hands through his messy mop of hair, "What I don't understand is why you keep on denying what you know is true"_

"_And what would that be Harry?" Ron said with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy._

"_The fact that you love her," Harry said bluntly._

_Ron tried to laugh that comment off but he knew it would be in vain. He could feel his cheeks burning up he tried to hide it, but it was too late; Harry had already seen it._

"_HA!"_

"_What?"_

"_You love her!" Harry exclaimed pointing at Ron, "You love her!"_

_Ron's eyes widened, "Keep it down will you!" He snapped as he lowered Harry's hand, "Are you trying to attract attention?"_

"_You know Ron, you have not once disagreed with me about this," Harry said with a grin on his face._

"_I have too!" Ron exclaimed, "Many times!"_

_Harry arched his eyebrow at his friend, "Oh really? When?"_

"_Well, when you said…and I said…then you said…"_

"_You can't think of a time can you?"_

_Ron looked sheepishly at him, "No…"_

"_So you admit it then?"_

"_No"_

"_No?"_

"…_No"_

"_You hesitated, Ron why don't you just admit it?" Harry said with an exasperated sigh._

"_There is nothing to admit," He stated whilst trying to ignore the fact that his face could rival his hair._

_Harry sighed, "You love her, why is that so hard for you to say?" _

"_Harry…I couldn't, she couldn't possibly…"_

"_She does," Harry reassured with a smile._

"_How do you know?" _

_Harry's smile grew, "I can see it, we all can"_

"_She can't, why would she…"_

"_She does, and why wouldn't she?" Harry said warmly, "Tell her how you feel"_

_Ron simply stared at Harry lost in thought. He wasn't sure that Hermione felt the same way he did, he loved her but he had a hard time admitting it to himself. He thought he wasn't good enough for a girl like Hermione. She was everything Ron wanted in a girl, smart, pretty and a lovely smile. _

_He wanted to tell Hermione how he felt, but he was too scared. He knew that with the war approaching he would have to tell her before it became too late._

* * *

Ron had been sent home by Arthur to get some much-needed sleep. After the talk he had had with Arthur he was mentally and physically drained. He was sent home for rest, although he knew he wouldn't be able to relax with images of the dream still fresh in his mind. 

He was scared of the dream, not because he knew exactly what had happened to Hermione, but because he knew what she was feeling. He felt like he had let her down, he wasn't there to protect her like he should have done. He knew that she felt let down, she needed help and no one was there to give it to her. She was left to fight her own battle, and because of that it had cost her her freedom. Ron couldn't help but feel responsible.

* * *

A/N: Anyone else here the good news? 5ive are making a comeback:D I forgot how much i loved their music till i found their greatest hits stuffed in the back of my cd case, listening them brings back good memories of inflatable aliens and discos:D

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Feedback is always appreciated:D

Bluebell Field:)


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hello! Another update:) Have been really busy lately with schoolwork but i refuse to let it tie me down:D

I went to see The Goo Goo Dolls in Cambridge on Friday:) They were amazing! Was near the stage as well:) Really happy about that:) Still beaming:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Let me know what you think:D

* * *

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

Chapter Five

ooooOoooo

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry turned round to see Tonks standing at the door with a concerned expression on her face.

Harry sighed and placed the file on the table, "Nothing…"

Tonks moved over to Harry and peered at the file that had just been placed at the table, "Doesn't look like nothing," She stated as she picked it up observing the cover. She bit her lip when she saw the photo attached to the brown file, it was Hermione.

"I was trying to find something…anything we may have missed," Harry said solemnly, noticing Tonk's expression.

"Harry…" Tonks sat on the desk as she handed the file to him, "We tried, we tried the best we could to bring her back but we couldn't trace her, we couldn't find her anywhere," She said with a brave face trying not to show the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I know it's just…I feel like we missed something that is right under our nose. I feel like that there is something that has been here this whole time and we haven't noticed it, do you know what I mean?" Harry said trying to explain the things that have been swimming around in his head that haven't been given a chance to come to surface.

Tonks simply nodded, "Yes, I know what you mean Harry. We all do, but we have to draw the line somewhere and as much as we hated it we had to accept the inevitable," She said in a quite voice, it was clear that she hated being the one to state the harsh reality.

"We shouldn't have given up, we _should _have tried harder. It _kills_ me to think that I could have done more, I am _Harry fucking Potter_ for Merlin's sake! I must have been able to do something!" Harry said angrily as he clenched his fists and slammed one down on the table.

Tonks visibly flinched, for the first time she has clearly seen the full effect of how Harry was coping and from what she had just seen she knew he wasn't dealing with it well. He was repressing his emotions and feelings on this matter and she knew it wasn't healthy. She wondered how long Harry had been feeling like this, wallowing away in his guilt and not opening up to anyone.

"Harry, _please_ tell me you don't blame yourself," Tonks pleaded.

Harry looked up into her eyes and replied, "If I said I didn't, I'd be lying"

"Oh Harry," Tonks said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why didn't you talk to anyone about it?"

"_Because!_" Harry exclaimed, "Ron is already struggling with his problems without me adding mine to his worries. Ginny is worried about Ron, as is the rest of their family and I can't exactly say, 'Sorry, but adding more to your plate because I feel guilty about not being able to find Hermione', can I?"

"You could have come to me or Remus, Harry please don't say you have been bottling this up all this time. It's not healthy…"

"I _know_ it's not bloody healthy, but I can't stop it from happening. It just comes with the other cons of being me!"

"Please stop putting blame on yourself Harry, Hermione wouldn't want to see you like this would she?" Tonks said softly, trying to get through to him.

"I wouldn't be feeling like this if Hermione was here. Tonks, I haven't seen her since the battle, I don't even know if she is still alive! Not knowing hurts more because you keep thinking, dreading the situations she may be facing all the time! What if she is hurt? What if she needs us and we aren't there to help her? We can't help her!"

Tonks sighed, "Harry, I know it's hard. Sometimes not knowing is worse because there can be several things that run through your mind but you have to stay strong, you have to at least try and not think about what Hermione might be going through," She explained, trying to calm him.

"Tonks, I know but sometimes it's hard not to wonder. Small things make me think about her, every evening I have a meal for me to eat, does she? Is she even getting any food? And if so is it enough to live on? I go to bed, a nice warm comfortable bed, and it makes me wonder what she has to sleep on! Does she even have a place to sleep? Is she _forced_ to sleep on the floor?" Harry exclaimed, waving his arms around in frustration, "What I am trying to say is that it's hard not to think about her, when every day I am _reminded_ of _her_. I am _forced _to think what she may have to live on every time I eat, sleep or even turn the heating on!" He stopped and saw Tonks's expression. She looked tired and at a loss of what to say. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry, I know it's hard, but you _can't_ keep doing this to yourself, it's not healthy," Tonks said meekly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

Harry blew his hair out of his eyes, "Tonks, I am sorry for lashing out but I can't help how I feel. I have screwed things up for Ron, he doesn't even know if Hermione is alive. He tries to keep her alive but it's hard to get people to listen to him because despite what they may think they have accepted that she is gone. It's hard, the other night he was in tears at the thought of being with anyone else! Ginny insists he tries to at least meet other people and stop being so isolated, but I think it's ridiculous! Asking Ron to move on without Hermione is like asking him to stop eating! He can't…he can't…" Tears were now forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Tonks looked directly into Harry's eyes; "You haven't screwed thing up for anyone so stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens! Just because you are Harry Potter doesn't make you liable for everything that goes wrong in life!" Tonks exclaimed confidently in a firm tone. "Harry, listen to me. Don't you _dare _blame yourself for what happened to Hermione, nor blame yourself for what is happening to her. The blame should be pointed to the Death Eaters that took her!"

Harry was shocked by Tonks's outburst, but deep down he knew she was right. It wasn't fair on anyone, Ron in particular, if he kept on playing the 'victim'. He knew it wasn't his fault, but every picture he saw of her the more pain he felt and more guilt grew. He couldn't help the fact that every time he saw Ron in a state, he felt responsible; after all he was Harry Potter. One must expect that with great fame come even greater enemies.

* * *

Hermione realised a long time ago that the best thing she could do when presented with a situation like this is not to struggle. She had found out the hard way and she would rather not go back there, she needed the strength. She refused to waste time and energy on struggling against the inevitable.

She walked slowly to her designated place; they liked to bring her here. They liked to make her suffer, she knew that well. She was one of the best friends of their greatest enemy, the one who murdered their master and took away their power. They liked to take their anger out on the prisoners, but saved the worse of their hate for her. She supposed that was the punishment for being friends with Harry, correction for being one of his best friends. She knew it was because of her own stupidity and ignorance that she was here, if only she stayed with someone then she might be with Ron, living well rather than being here.

On arrival they had taken away her wand so she was left defenceless. She could not apparate out of her prison, since there were wards preventing her from doing so. She tried once and paid the price of being thrown back against the wall, which left her unconscious for several hours. Those wards were extremely powerful, and it was obvious that they were conducted using dark magic.

It was not made clear as to why she was here, but she could assume that she was here for the satisfaction and pleasure of capturing and torturing one of Harry's dearest friends. The thought of them enjoying torturing people for fun made her sick, she was a sport to them and when they were finished they put her away ready to be used again.

This was the story of her life for the past two years, and she hated it. The first few months were filled with high hopes that soon she will be rescued and free of the dreadful place, but as the months went on she realised that her hopes were slowly fading, only to be replaced by the sense of dread. She may be here for the rest of her life. She did not know how long she had to live; it was a cruel waiting game.

Every time they came to collect her, she did not know what was going to happen. Sometimes they would inflict pain on her and enjoy watching her scream in pain. Other times they would act completely different, giving her food such as stale cheese, bread and sometimes if she were lucky an apple. She was suspicious when they gave her food, concerned about whether they poisoned it with something but her hunger would take over and eat without question. She was glad of the food she was given, to her it was better than nothing at all, but due to the lack of food she had lost a huge amount of weight and with that she didn't have the energy she used to.

She bore many scars from her imprisonment, scars that would forever remind her of this ordeal, if she were to escape that is. Every day was spent waiting, simply waiting for one of them to come. Every time that door opened, she felt a chill run down her spine.

And now she was walking slowly in front of the Death Eaters who had cruelly sealed her fate. Until she found a way to retrieve her wand and figure out how to escape from where ever she was, she would remain here, a prisoner of war.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Despite being in a terrible mood i am posting to make you guys happy:) Cheer me up by telling me what you think as i had a really horrible day:(

Disclaimer: Sad but true, i do not own Harry Potter

* * *

ooooOoooo

Broken Dreams

Chapter Six

ooooOoooo

Ron lay in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling, tears drowning his eyes. The dream was still clear in his mind, playing over and over again like a broken record. He could feel the fear as Death Eaters surrounded her before they took her away from him. He could still see her desperate eyes as she tried to find someone who could help her. He could feel the pain inside of her as she collapsed onto the muddy ground, and he could feel the energy draining from her. He could even see what she saw last, him fighting just meters away.

It hurt him to think; to know that he couldn't help her. A sense of guilt washed over him as he realised that if he had noticed she was in danger, and had managed to save her, she would be here with him today. He tried so hard to imagine what life would be like if she was with him, but the more he thought about it; more pain came with it.

He felt empty without her, he felt like he was a puzzle with one piece of him missing, and that piece was Hermione. Until he found Hermione, the piece that was missing from his puzzle, he would never be complete.

"Funny," He said to himself through his tears, "That you only realise how important someone is to you, after they are gone…"

He turned on to his side and curled up in a ball. Since Hermione's disappearance he was a different person. He couldn't bring himself to think about Hermione without shedding a few tears and when he saw a picture of her smiling he just grew angry. He was angry because she was taken away from him; she was taken away from happiness and people that care to a place where she was unhappy and mistreated.

He yawned, clearly tired from the lack of sleep. He tried to stop himself from falling asleep, fearing what he might see next, but his eyes were too strong as they slowly shut, leaving him sleeping for the first time since his dream about Hermione.

_His eyes ached as he tried to open them, the light from the moon stinging them as they grew apart. He tried to get up but the pain in his lungs stopped him. He choked a sob from the lack of air. His hand gave way as a shooting pain rushed through it leaving him to cry out in pain. Tears ran down his face as he realised that he was in a place he did not recognise._

"_Where am I?" He asked in an almost whisper, his throat was sore from dehydration._

_A door burst open and he could hear several pairs of footsteps walking in to the room where he was obviously held captive. He slowly looked up to be greeted with a smirking masked man._

"_Well, Well, Miss Granger. Who would have thought we would capture such a beast," He sneered as he looked down at him. _

"_The only beast in this room is you!" He found himself retorting._

"_The mudblood has quite a mouth on her," He said, smirking to the Death Eater that stood next to him, his expression immediately changed to serious. He grabbed his hair and he yelped in pain, he forced him to look into his cold eyes and glared at him before saying: "Don't you DARE say that to me again!" Pushing her forcefully back to the ground._

_As he hit the floor he cried out in pain from not having fully recovered from the war. He refused to let tears fall; he refused to show signs of weakness to his captor. _

"_You are not worthy of speaking to me in that tone, it is not your place to be speaking to such people as myself," He spat and he headed for the door. _

_Ron flinched as the door slammed loudly, enclosing Hermione from the outside world._

Ron awoke drenched in cold sweat having just woken up from a terrible dream. He couldn't control his breathing, seeing Hermione being mistreated in such a way felt like someone had just ripped his heart out. He choked on his sobs and tears fell uncontrollably down his face. He felt Hermione's pain, he could see what Hermione was going through and what he saw made him feel even worse.

"Hermione…" He said as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, "Why wasn't I there for you when you needed me most?"

* * *

"It would do you good Miss Granger," A cold, stern voice said "To remember your place here, who you belong to"

Hermione scowled, "I belong to no one, you can't put a price on a huma…"

"Ah, but you aren't human Granger. No, you are an animal, a disgusting, vile animal"

Hermione flinched as the words cut through her like daggers, _'No, I will not let them see my weakness!'_ She thought to herself, _'I will NOT let them see me cry'_

"It seems that Miss Granger can not think of anything to reply with," Lucius said cruelly as he lifted her chin up with his leather gloves so he could look into her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to cowards like you!" Hermione hissed venomously.

Lucius scowled and pushed Hermione violently away from him. Hermione landed with a thud on the floor and she cried out in pain, "How dare you speak to me in that tone! You should learn your place, have respect for those who are above you. You are nothing more that a piece of filth! Remember that," He sneered as Hermione tried to stop the tears from escaping her already tear glazed eyes.

"I can't stand this anymore!"

After Hermione was escorted back to her prison she was finally able to shed the tears she had been fighting to keep in. She had refused to show signs of weakness to the Death Eaters, showing signs of weakness would instantly let them know that they are getting what they want, a reaction.

Hermione found it hard not to cry due to her constant fear of the fact that she may never leave this place. She desperately wanted to hear Ron's kind and gentle voice again, his voice would give her the strength she needed to keep going. She wanted to be found, she wanted to be rescued but she doubted help would come. She had no wand and she couldn't even think about apparating due to the strong wards surrounding this place.

In the two years spent here, she still didn't know where she was. She was unconscious when she came here and as far as she was concerned she could be anywhere in the world.

"I need to get out, I need to…"

"Hermione," Jo called out as she grabbed her by the arm, "Please calm down!"

"I can't! Don't you see? I can't! We are going to be here forever up until the day we die! We may even STILL be here when we are gone! There is no hope unless we do something! We NEED to do something!"

At that point, Hermione broke down into a fit of tears. Jo slid to the floor with her and held her as she cried.

"Hermione, we will find a way out of here," A voice from the far corner of the room stated, "We just need to come up with something" He added sounding unsure.

Hermione wiped her tears away, "I know you mean well, but we just can't…everything is just hopeless…"

Jo pushed Hermione away and stood up, "Weren't you the same person who told me that hope was helping you through this? What about your hope that Ron will find you? You spoke so strongly about your hope, about it helping you through this and now…now you are letting that go? Don't give up on yourself Hermione! It's giving those bastards exactly what they want!"

Hermione sighed, "Don't start…I'm not in the mood to be accused of being a hypocrite!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Hermione," Jo retorted, "I am trying to make you remember what you said to me last night since you seemed to have forgotten"

Hermione looked up at her friend, "I haven't forgotten, I just…it's just…" Hermione couldn't go on any further as her tears fell silently down her pale cheek. "I miss him so much…"

Jo bit her lip and smiled sympathetically at her friend, "Hermione…we know you miss him, we miss our loved ones but we have learnt that we have to stay strong. We have to stay strong for them. At least we know we are alive and well…I wouldn't say we are doing ok but at least we know we are still here. They don't. They will always have that hope that one day we will return to them and everything will go back to normal-how it _should _be. It is that hope that lies in every one of us in this room, and although we may forget it is there, or feel let down by it. It is there; it is within you. Your hope is Ron's hope, and if you don't believe, if you don't hope for freedom then what chance does he have in bringing you back to him?" Jo said in a gentle but determined voice.

There were numerous nods around the room from the other people who, like Hermione were held captive. "Now look who's doing the pep talk," Jo joked lightly, and despite her mood Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Jo, I don't know what came over me…" Hermione smiled nervously and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Maybe you're scared, worried that we will never leave this place," The young woman in the corner said solemnly. She was one of the youngest of the prisoners, which made her vulnerable in itself. Hermione was angry at the fact that she was taken away to this place. Lizzie was only sixteen when she was taken from her family.

"We will leave this place Lizzie," Hermione said with a reassuring smile, "We just need to stay strong and stick together"

Lizzie made no reply but simply smiled nervously. It was as if she was in deep thought, something she never used to do up until recently. Hermione wondered what she was thinking about, and if it had anything to do with those Death Eaters.

* * *

"I could feel her pain Harry, it was horrible," Ron croaked through dry tears as he sat at Harry's and Ginny's kitchen table.

After the second dream, Ron found it hard to go back to sleep. He was terrified of what he might see next in the dreams, but also because he was unsure as to why he was having them now and not earlier.

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Ron everything would be fine, because he didn't know it would. His mind was being plagued by nightmares of Hermione and what might have happened to her. He couldn't tell Ron that everything would work out because he knew for a fact that it wouldn't. He knew Ron was having those dreams for a reason, and he was determined to find out why. One thing was for sure; those dreams were making him a withering wreck.

"I'm just so tired…so very tired…" Ron said as he yawned, "Every time I sleep or even close my eyes I can see her and every time I see her she is in pain! She is hurt, scared and I am doing nothing about it!" He exclaimed, agitated from the lack of sleep and the stress that came with it.

Ginny was gazing into her tea; her cheek rested on the palm of her hand. The metal teaspoon she was grasping clinked onto the crockery every time the teaspoon touched it. She had been stirring her tea for the last ten minutes as Ron told them about his terrifying dream.

She was worried about her brother. For the past two years she has noticed a change in Ron. He used to be cheerful and happy before Hermione disappeared. Now she feared that Ron would change even more under the stress, insomnia and the effects the dream might have on him.

She gazed at her brother for a moment and noticed that he was paler than usual. She hoped that he was keeping well and not making himself ill over this. She knew that it would be hard for him, but she hated not being able to help him. His eyes, now filled with tears glimmered sadly. His eyes were the one thing she noticed about his change. Usually they were vibrant, so full of life and now they looked sad, lost and lonely. She hated to see her brother like this, but she could only do so much to help him.

"I'm sorry Ron…" Ginny said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ron turned to his sister and saw her worried expression. He could see the tears forming slowly in her eyes and her trying so hard not to let them fall. He bit his lip and knew how hard it must be on his family and friends watching him fall apart and not being able to do anything about it. He stood from his chair and walked round to where Ginny was sitting. He knelt down to her level and embraced her in a warm hug, letting her know that he still was the big brother she can depend on.

She cried freely into his shirt, letting out all the worry she has been fighting to keep in the back of her mind. Ron stroked her back to comfort her, and for the first time in two years he was the shoulder to cry on, rather than the one who needed it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said through her sobs, "I'm sorry"

Ron pulled Ginny away so he could look at her. "Why are you sorry?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, biting her lip, "Because" She replied sadly, "I can't do anything to help you"

Ron was shocked; he had no idea that his sister was feeling the way she did. He hated it.

"Gin', you have nothing to be sorry for. You are helping me by being here for me. You are helping me in your own way, please remember that," He pleaded.

Ginny nodded slowly, "I'll try," She said with a slight smile as she wiped her tears away.

Ron gave her a warm hug, letting her know that he was there for her as well. He sometimes forgot that they too, lost Hermione that night and both are probably feeling most of the emotions he was feeling.

He pulled away and thought of Hermione. He hoped that she wasn't hurt or in pain in any shape or form. He wanted nothing more than for her to be safe and happy but after the dream he had, he knew that Hermione was being mistreated. If only he could uncover the masked man in his dream he would have a clue as to where Hermione might be, but the only way to do that was to relive the dream and that was something that he did not want to do. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Hermione in pain flashed through his mind. It killed him to think that she was made to suffer like that whilst he was here, away from it all.

He knew he had to go back to that dream and relive it over and over again. He was determined to find out who this dark figure was, and hopefully it would be a fresh lead to finding Hermione and bringing her back home where she belongs.

* * *

A/N: Chapter six posted:) At least something went well today:) Let me know what you think:)

BBF:)


End file.
